Invisible Man
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a Taiora and a Sorato. I hope you enjoy it.


Invisible Man By Queen Sora  
Ok this is my first song fic so give me a break and please don't flame me. It's a Taiora and a   
Sorato. This song doesn't belong to me. I also don't own digimon.  
  
Tai sat in the park. He was really, really depressed. "I can't beleive that back stabbing so   
called 'friend' asked the one girl I've really loved out and now there dating daily." Tai said   
biting his lip not to cry. "The only girl I'll ever love." Tai corrected. Just then Tai heard   
'her' laughter. "Oh Matt." She giggled. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"   
Matt asked. "About a million times just today." Sora replied. "Oh well make it one million and   
one then." Matt corrected her. Matt pulled her into a passionate kiss. You can hardly wait  
  
You can hardly wait to tell all your friends,   
how his kisses taste sweet like wine,  
and how he always makes your heart skip a beat,  
everytime he walks by.  
  
Tai turned around and felt like a knife was jabbed through his heart as he saw the kiss.   
He felt like he wanted to cry his eyes out but he bit his lip harder. Sora pulled away from   
Matt and Tai saw the loving gaze in her eyes. He wished just once she glimpsed at him like   
that. Matt went to kiss Sora again but she stopped him. "Do you love me for my looks or my   
heart?" Sora asked him.   
  
And if you're feelin down,  
he'll pick you up,  
he'll hold you close when you're makin love,   
he's everything you've been dreamin' of   
oh baby.   
I wish you'd look at me that way,   
your beautiful eyes lookin deep into mine,   
tellin me more then any words could say,  
but you don't even know I'm alive,  
baby to you all I am is the invisible man.  
  
"For your heart of course." He then kissed her again. Tai's heart was just torn out of his   
chest and stepped on. She pulls away again. "I need to go Matt." She kissed him quick then   
left.  
A few days later   
Everyone was at Sora's house for one of the digi-destined get togethers....except for Matt.   
Suddenly the phone rang. Sora answered it. "Takenochi Residence. Oh hi Matt. Why aren't you   
here yet? Oh ok. See ya." Sora hung up. "Matt's running a little late." Sora said. "He should   
be here soon." Sora went into a little daze and Tai was stabbed in the heart again.   
  
You probably spend hours on the phone,  
talkin 'bout nothin' at all ( talkin 'bout nothin' at all)  
It doesn't matter what the conversation, just as long as he calls.   
You're lost in a love so real, and so sincere,   
you wipe away others tears,   
your face lights up, whenever he appears.  
  
Matt arrived a few minutes later. Matt and Sora kissed and he sat down next to her.   
Tai again wanted to cry but held it in. 'Why does Matt have to love Sora?' he asked himself.   
Sora gazed at Matt lovingly. 'So what's new?' Tai thought. He felt really upset. When Matt first   
asked Sora out Matt knew that Tai liked her. And what did he do? Ask Sora out. It broke Tai's   
heart when he found out. He hated Matt for what he had done.   
  
And if you're feelin down, he'll pick you up,  
he'll hold you close when you're makin love,  
he's everything you've been dreamin' of   
oh baby.   
I wish you'd look at me that way,   
your beautiful eyes lookin deep into mine,  
telling me more then any words could say,   
but you don't even know I'm alive,  
baby to you all I am is the invisible man.  
  
One day Matt was really upset, hurt or something like that. He didn't act sooo flirty around   
Sora. Tai and Sora were in the same class and Sora wrote a note and passed it to Tai. It said:   
Dear Tai,   
Would you please meet me in the park this afternoon after school? I need to talk to you.  
Love, Sora  
Tai looked up and noticed Sora watching him. He nodded. She smiled and turned back to the   
teacher. It couldn't be what he had a small idea of it being. Could it? Tai didn't know but he   
was going to find out. But he swear she had glimpse at him with the loving gaze he thought he   
only dream of her giving him.  
  
You don't see me....I see you all the time baby, the way   
you look at him (yea, yea) (you don't see me) i wish it was me,   
boy i wish it was me sweetheart, but I guess it will never be   
me.  
  
Tai met Sora in the park after school. She walked up to him and said; "Tai I don't know   
how to say this but....." She leaned over and kissed Tai. "I broke up with Matt I realize who   
I truly love. Tai, I love you." She said quickly and nervously. Tai was never happier than   
when he heard those three words leave Sora's mouth. They kissed and Tai's wish had finally   
come true.   
  
And if you're feelin down, he'll pick you up, he'll hold   
you close when you're makin love, he's everything you've been   
dreamin' of oh baby.   
I wish you'd look at me that way, your beautiful eyes   
lookin deep into mine, tellin me more then any words could   
say, but you don't even know I'm alive, baby to you all I am   
is the invisible man.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story. I do not own digimon or this song.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
